


You Do Know How To Relax, Right?

by Dikhotomia



Series: Edeleth Week 2k19 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Edeleth Week (Fire Emblem), F/F, I had no idea what I was doing with this, Sort Of, Vacationnnn, brief mention of smut, but she gets the hang of it, edelgard is bad at relaxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dikhotomia/pseuds/Dikhotomia
Summary: ""I've...never been on vacation before," Edelgard mumbles in reply, turning her head to hide embarrassment Byleth has likely already seen."I have," the other woman replies, chin resting on her shoulder. "You're supposed to have fun, that's why Petra invited us to Brigid on nonpolitical business." So they could actually see the island and it's culture, explore more than the palace and the city around it. Go out in the wilderness without having to worry about someone trying to kill them."ORVacation time.





	You Do Know How To Relax, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Used all the prompts again, sorta. Not as proud of this one as I am the others, tbh but I hope y'all enjoy anyway!

"You don't have to clean the entire place, you know." 

She looks up to find Byleth leaning in the doorway, hip propped against the door-frame. Slowly she sets the papers she was organizing down, tapping the stack to neaten out the edges. "I know," she replies, straightening. "I just...wanted to make it easier for people to find things." Documents that were waiting to go out to the people who requested her to look at them and sign them, plans for this or that project. Hubert and Ferdinand knew her office even when it was a disaster, but without her there to pick out what they needed...

Well it would save them time.

"We haven't even left yet and you're already worried." Byleth's tone is light and teasing as she straightens, entering the office and coming round the desk. "Are you even going to be able to relax?" She asks, circling her arms around her waist. 

"I've...never been on vacation before," Edelgard mumbles in reply, turning her head to hide embarrassment Byleth has likely already seen. 

"I have," the other woman replies, chin resting on her shoulder. "You're supposed to have fun, that's why Petra invited us to Brigid on nonpolitical business." So they could actually see the island and it's culture, explore more than the palace and the city around it. Go out in the wilderness without having to worry about someone trying to kill them.

Except, maybe some of the plants.

"Right...fun...and relaxation." 

This was probably a terrible idea, but Byleth wouldn't take no for an answer.

So she leaves her office, informs a stony faced Hubert that they'll be back in a week and let's herself be whisked away by her fiancee without further protest. 

\------------

The first day is spent with Petra, wandering the city streets and seeing things they hadn't been able to on their previous trips. Petra talks, telling them about shops or what food they should try and other places they had to check out if they had time. They have lunch before Petra is called away to deal with one thing or another, leaving them alone in the middle of the bustling street. 

"Come on," Byleth says, taking her hand and pulling her along. "Let's go check out those shops Petra mentioned."

They stay out a little too late, but it's worth it in the end.  
\-----------

The second day, Byleth fishes and this time Edelgard does actually try her hand, watching while the other woman shows her how to prepare the rod and bait the hook without stabbing herself. She still does, but only once, and not bad enough to bleed.

It turns out that while Edelgard can sit for hours and read a book, she's really not cut out for fishing, but the experience is one she enjoys regardless of her lack of catches. Byleth ends up with enough to feed them and to sell to the local fish markets.

\----------

The next four they spend exploring, really, honestly exploring. Losing themselves in the wilderness and in the middle of the second day, deciding that maybe camping on the beach was a better idea.

They don't get much further than that, but neither of them really care.  
\-----------

The final day the spend in their room, tangled in sheets and each other. Laughter ringing between whispered conversations, gentle touches and lingering kisses. It becomes more than that a few times, wandering hands and soft moans. "I'm yours," Byleth murmurs against her neck, breath shivering out of her as Edelgard traces her hands along her back. "Always."

Edelgard pulls her up with hands on her cheeks and kisses her then, deep and passionate.

"I love you," she says when they break apart, breathless.

Byleth smiles.

"I love you too, El."

It's more than she had ever expected, and was grateful for it every day. 

\---------------

She's not grateful to the new pile of paperwork on her desk when they get back, part of her wanting to turn around and get back on the boat and just...never come back.

Byleth promises they'll go again next year.


End file.
